Ring Of Honor
Ring of Honor (kurz RoH) ist eine amerikanische Wrestlingpromotion, die im Jahre 2002 gegründet wurde. Sie ist eine der größten und bekanntesten Independent-Ligen, jedoch nicht vergleichbar mit der WWE, dem Marktführer im US-Wrestling. In der Regel gibt es 2-3 Wrestlingshows pro Monat, die im Free TV im UK auf dem Wrestling Channel gezeigt werden und welche es auf DVD zu bestellen gibt. In der ROH sind vor allem Wrestler gefragt, die technisch gut ausgebildet sind, als bestes Beispiel dienen hier Christopher Daniels und Samoa Joe, die auch bei TNA aktiv sind. Der Code of Honor - Der Ehrenkodex Um sich von der WWE und dem üblichen Mainstream Wrestling abzusetzen entwickelte man das Code of Honor Konzept. Anfänglich gab es 5 "Laws of Honor", also Regeln, die die Wrestler befolgen sollten. Es wurde als eine Art moralische Sache gesehen, dass diese Regeln von den Wrestlern befolgt werden. * Vor und nach dem Match erfolgt ein Shakehands * Es gibt keine Outside Interference * Keine hinterhältigen Attacken * Der Referee wird respektiert * Kein absichtliches Disaulifizieren, Matches werden per Pin oder Aufgabe entschieden. Die Regeln, vor allem die ersten 3, wurden hauptsächlich benutzt um Heels over zu bringen. Vor allem Christopher Daniels wurde durch Nicht-Beachten der Regeln als Heel over gebracht. Daniels verweigerte stets den Handshake. Die letzten beiden Regeln sind dafür bestimmt, die Enden der Matches ein wenig spannender zu machen. Anfang 2004 fand RoH Booker und Chef Gabe Sapolsky, dass der Code of Honor seinen Dienst geleistet hat und sich bezahlt gemacht hat. Von nun an mussten Wrestler den Code nicht mehr befolgen. Allerdings tauchte der Code of Honor wenig später wieder so auf: * Vor und nach dem Match erfolgt ein Shakehands, wenn man den Gegner respektiert. * Es wird nur unter fairen Voraussetzungen gewrestled * Der Referee wird respektiert Zielgruppe Im Gegensatz zu den Wrestling Ligen WWE und TNAW ist Ring of Honor auf eine komplett andere Zielgruppe ausgerichtet. WWE und TNA sind teilweise auf Fans ausgerichtet, welche nicht wissen, dass Wrestling "fake" ist, die sogenannten Marks. Allerdings richtet sich RoH an die sogenannten Smart-Marks und die Internet-Fans, welche man als wirkliche Insider bezeichnen kann. Championships/Titelträger Folgende sind die amtierenden Ring of Honor Champions. *Der Pure Title wurde am 12. August 2006 mit dem World Title vereinigt und wird nicht mehr ausgekämpft. Spezielle ROH Matches *''Ultimate Endurance Match'' Dies ist ein Elimination Match, welches ursprünglich 3 oder 4 Tag Teams involviert. Das Match beginnt mit einer bestimmten Stipulation (z.B. Falls Count Anywhere). Wenn ein Team eliminiert ändert sich die Stipulation und es gibt plötzlich komplett andere Regeln. Die Stipulationen sind vorher bestimmt worden und es funktioniert im Grunde genommen mit jeder Stipulation. *''Round Robin Challenge'' Drei Wrestler bzw. Tag-Teams kämpfen untereinander gegeneinander, das heißt, jeder Wrestler oder jedes Team tritt gegen die beiden anderen in je einem Einzelmatch an. So kämpft jeder zwei Mal, und der Wrestler mit den meisten Siegen, gewinnt die Challenge. *''Fight Without Honor'' Bei diesem Match ist der Code of Honor außer Kraft gesetzt, es ist im Grunde ein Hardcorematch. *''Pure Wrestling Match'' In einem Pure Wrestling Match gelten abgewandelte Regeln. So darf sich ein Wrestler nur drei Mal ins Seil retten, wenn er mit einem Aufgabegriff attackiert oder gepinnt wird um so den Griff lösen zu lassen (Rope Break). Ab dem vierten Mal kann man sich dadurch nicht mehr retten und muss sich selbst befreien. Außerdem darf man keine Faustschläge benutzen. Nach einem Faustschlag gibt es eine Ermahnung für den Wrestler. Nach jedem weiteren Faustschlag wird dem jeweiligen Wrestler eine Chance auf ein Rope Break abgezogen. Hat dieser Wrestler keine Rope Breaks mehr übrig, so wird er disqualifiziert. Außerdem hat man 20 Sekunden Zeit, in den Ring zurückzukehren, nachdem man ihn verlassen hat. Üblich sind in normalen Kämpfen 10 Sekunden. In dieser Matchart wurde bis zu seiner Vereinigung mit dem ROH World Championship der ROH Pure Wrestling Championship ausgekämpft. *''Survival of the Fittest'' Ein besonderes jährliches Turnier, an dem insgesamt 12 Wrestler teilnehmen. Es gibt zunächst sechs Qualifikationsmatches, jeweils 1 vs. 1. Die sechs Gewinner dieser Matches treffen noch am selben Abend in einem großen 6-Man-Eliminationmatch aufeinander. Bisherige Sieger: 2004: Bryan Danielson 2005: Roderick Strong 2006: Delirious Der Rob Feinstein Skandal Rob Feinstein war der Gründer von Ring of Honor und gleichzeitig somit auch Besitzer. Er hatte ebenso sein eigenes Video Label RF Videos, welches Videos für diverse Wrestling-Ligen machte. Im März 2004 wurde Feinstein der Pädophilie überführt. Dieses gelang einigen Journalisten, indem sie sich im Internet als ahnungslose Kinder ausgaben. Als sie dann zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt fuhren, hatten sie Feinstein überführt. Dieser Skandal erschütterte das ganze Wrestlingbusiness. Die Liga Total Nonstop Action verbot daraufhin ihren Wrestlern bei ROH zu kämpfen, und nur drei Akteure traten dann aus der TNA aus. ROH war für die Wrestler immer ein beliebter Arbeitgeber, doch von dem Tag an stand die Liga vor dem Aus. So drängte man Feinstein dazu, zurückzutreten und sich aus dem Geschäft zurückzuziehen. Offiziell tat er dies dann auch, jedoch munkelt man, dass er immer noch die Fäden in der Hand halten soll. Ring of Honor stand durch diesen Skandal kurz vor dem Aus, aber man konnte das sinkende Schiff noch retten. Roster Wrestler *Adam Pearce *Austin Aries *BJ Whitmer *Brent Albright *Bryan Danielson *Chris Hero *Christopher Daniels *Claudio Castagnoli *Colt Cabana *Dave Crist *Davey Richards *Delirious *Homicide *Jake Crist *Jack Evans *Jason Blade *Jay Briscoe *Jimmy Jacobs *Jimmy Rave *Matt Sydal *Mark Briscoe *Matt Cross *Nigel McGuinness *Pelle Primeau *Ricky Reyes *Rocky Romero *Roderick Strong *Sal Rinauro *Shane Hagadorn *SHINGO Weibliche Wrestler *Allison Danger *Daizee Haze *Lacey RoH Wrestling Schule Ring of Honor betreibt eine eigene Pro-Wrestling Schule welche sich "RoH Wrestling School" nennt und ihren Sitz in Bristol, Pennsylvania hat. Der aktuelle Head-Coach ist Bryan Danielson, nachdem dieser von Washington nach Pennsylvania gezogen ist. Frühere Trainer sind CM Punk und Austin Aries. Die ersten drei Jahrgänge haben mittlerweile ihren Abschluß und sind im amerikanischen Independent-Bereich unerwegs. Manchmal gibt es auch Matches mit Beteiligung ehemaliger und aktueller Schüler bei Ring of Honor Shwos. Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite von Ring of Honor * RoH Bereich auf Daily-Wrestling Kategorie:Wrestling Kategorie:Wrestlingverband en:Ring of Honor it:Ring of Honor ja:ROH ko:링 오브 오너 sv:Ring of Honor